


What was that?

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, Dean appears at the end for a teeny bit, GUESS WHAT, Guess who, M/M, NOT sex toys, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Gabriel, but then, sexy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 15. Sounding |Object Insertion |LapdancesFun and wholesome entertainment for the whole family! What's up my but?TMWin fabulous prizes today!Played by Sammy and his archangel Gabriel.





	What was that?

“A … a vibrator?”

“Nope.”

“Umm. It’s smooth though. Ok. Oh. Oh fuck its getting wider. Ah. Ah. Oh, God. It’s a plug.”

Gabriel hums, twisting the aggressively pink plug just a bit deeper, relishing Sam’s answering groan.

“But which one?”

Sam rubs his blindfolded face into the comforter.

“We’re doing – ah shit – we’re doing details? So not fair dude. Umm. The … red one?”

With a final push, Gabriel pulls the plug back.

“Nope. But you get half a point. It was the pink one!”

Sam huffs.

“Those are nearly identical.”

“But they’re not the same. Next one.”

Sam jumps with a yelp, ass pulling away instinctually.

“What the hell Gabe! That’s cold!”

Gabriel crows with mirth and pushes harder, chasing Sam’s retreating ass.

“Yes, but what is it?”

“Fuck. Not an ice cube. Um.” Sam squirmed, mind working fast even as his ass was freezing. “Is it a _ wait _ are you shoving a popsicle up my butt?”

“Strawberry flavoured.” 

It’s easier to breathe when Gabriel pulls the ice-pop back.

“Are you … Dude, are you eating that?”

Somewhere behind him Gabriel hums, slurping around the icy treat that Sam knows makes his lips look deliciously pink.

“Oh look at me. I’m forgetting my manners!”

Before Sam can comment, Gabe’s tongue is delving in between his cold cheeks. Under the archangel’s strength, there’s not much he can do but grab at the sheets and pant as icy lips and tongue turn warm. Gabriel moans obscenely, growl rumbling against Sam’s sticky hole.

“Even better like this.”

Sam manages to extract his face from the comforter to protest.

“You’re not going to make a habit out of sticking ice up my ass, Gabe.”

Gabriel just sticks his tongue deeper, wriggling it as far as he can. Sam swears, then giggles.

“I’m pretty sure that’s your tongue. Do I get a point for that too?”

That makes the angel laugh. While he pulls back, and runs a warm cloth across Sam’s ass, Gabriel mysteriously doesn’t comment on the newest rule.

“All right. Next one.”

The second he feels the wide latex head press against him, Sam arches his back to give his feathered boyfriend easier access. 

“Mmmmm. Hunter.”

Gabriel laughs, full and throaty, but pulls the dildo away much to Sam’s annoyance. 

“That’s three and a half. How many did you say you were going to get?”

“At least seven out of ten, Gabe. Come on.”

“Maybe later. Need to earn your reward kiddo.”

Groaning, Sam spreads his legs a bit more, swinging his feet up to tap on his ass while he waits for the next item.

“Ready?”

“Sure. Yeah. Oh this one feels nice. Just a bit bumpy. Wait What’s touching my leg?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to guess. Duh.”

“It’s  _that_  big? It feels like a tail, or something. But that’s not a plug. Fuck. Is it all the way in?”

“Nah. Maybe like a bit more than a quarter?”

“Jesus. Fuck. Ok. It feels like a carrot.”

“Ding ding! Four and half. Pretty good so far, Sammy.”

There’s some rustling, and then an audible snap.

“Are you eating that too? You are disgusting.”

Gabriel crunches away in the back, and Sam has to really resist reaching back to explore his lube slick hole.

“Come on. Next one. Ok  _no_! Stop stop stop stop stop. What the  _hell_ is  _that_?”

“Not gonna guess?”

“No! What the hell. GABRIEL! Stop pushing it further IN!”

Gabriel cackles at Sam’s jumping voice, pulling back the oddest shaped thing Sam has ever felt. There’s a thump in front of him.

“No turning around, but you can look if you want.”

Almost afraid to, Sam lifts a corner of the sleeping mask, taking a quick peek before reeling back in horror.

“That is a  _PineApple_!”

“It’s a  _small_  pineapple. No. No looking.”

Grumbling, Sam lets the mask fall back in place, and allows Gabriel to turn his head back forward with a stern hand in his hair.

“Still a pineapple.”

“Oh shush, spoilsport. What’s this then?”

“It’d better be a normal, ass appropriate toy, you ginormous di_ oh.”

“Oh? Sam, that’s not a very eloquent guess.”

“Shut up. It's got a wider part in the middle like a plug or something. But it’s not one of our normal plugs. Is it all the way in?”

“Not quite. Hold on. There.”

Sam’s toes curl in sudden ecstasy.

“Mmmmm. ‘s a prostate massager that vibrates. Nooo. Come on, leave it for a bit.”

“You only got five, Sammykins. Don’t you want to win the prize?”

Sam rocks his cock against the sheets. He’d never slept on silk till he started dating Gabe, and he loved it.

“Ugh. Yes. Fine. Next, but we’re so going back to this one later.”

Gently extracting the toy, Gabriel makes a lewd sound in promise tapping the slick latex on Sam’s left cheek.

“Bet you’re not going to guess this one.”

“Just stick it in me, jerk.”

Easy banter, followed by a moaning breath.

“Ooooooh. Anal beads.”

Gabriel sounds scandalized.

“We’ve never used beads!”

Sam’s laugh stutters with each bead’s exit.

“Wasn’t a virgin when we met, Gabe. Gentle!”

Coloured ever so slightly in jealousy, Gabriel had put just a bit too much force on the next object.

“It feels weird. Like … waxy? It is a candle?”

Gabriel pushes it in a bit further, till it can semi-hold itself up in Sam’s ass.

“I could light it, you’d be my birthday cake.”

“It’s not your birthday.”

“You wouldn’t know. The human calendar didn’t exist when I was created.”

“We celebrated it last month.”

“Fine. So you won. But,” Gabe pulls out the word, twisting the candle just a bit, plays with the white wick. “I have a couple of other things back here that I didn’t get to try.”

Sam giggles.

“You want to keep playing?”

Gabriel gives an affirmative mhm, and Sam can hear the eagerness behind it.

“Tripple the prize. Three trips anywhere I want. And you get one more.”

“Two.”

Gabe counters at once, lightning fast.

“Deal.”

There’s plenty of rummaging on the bed behind him now, with Gabriel making negative and affirmative noises as he picks the best out of his stash.

“How many things do you have back there?”

“Boxful. Ok. First one!”

Gabriel sounds entirely too happy. The reason why apparent as soon as Sam feels the soft squish on his hole.

“That feels so weird. It’s not even going in.”

Sam sniffs the air, cocking his head to the side with a frown.

“Wait, are you … Gabe. Is that a banana? Are you smearing a banana on me?”

Gabe is laughing again, before stuffing his face in between Sam’s cheeks and licking at the soft mess. Pushing a bit of it inside before pulling back.

“You can’t guess my tongue again, no extra points this time.”

Then he goes back to eating. Long licks interspaced with smacking kisses.

“You are so weird.”

“Hey. You’re the one who told me to eat more fruit.”

“I didn’t think you’d be pushing it in my ass first.”

“No take backsies.”

“Idiot. What’s the last one?”

Gabe resurfaces, wiping the mess off his face before answering.

“Sure. Give me a sec.”

Gabe scoots a bit closer, pulling at one cheek to better expose Sam’s hole. 

“Oh yes. Gabe. Come on. Fuck me.”

Gabriel pushes further, draping himself across Sam’s back.

“Not gonna guess dear?”

“’s your cock, Gabe. Fuck. Harder.”

He’s been letting Gabriel play with him for way too long. He moans, encouraging the angel to move faster by pushing his hips back into each thrust.

“Half a point so far, Sammy boy.”

“What?”

He’s too focussed on chasing the pleasure. Soft silk under his cock slicking up as precome dribbles onto the sheets.

“There’s a toy involved here Sam. Guess.”

“Fuck. Harder, Gabe. Come on. Fuck me.”

“Demanding little shit, aren’t you? Good thing I’m wearing the ring.”

Sam just moans, not bothering to remove the mask, just trying to find purchase in the bedding as he puts two and two together. He’s in for a long ride.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sam nearly chokes on his tongue the next afternoon, when Dean walks into the library holding half a banana – still in its peel – and a piece of carrot, the green tails still hanging onto the latter.

“Sam? Since when are you hiding half-finished food in your room? And  why is there’s a pineapple under your bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering what 'hunter' is ... he's one of bad dragon's beautiful creations. [HUNTER](https://bad-dragon.com/products/hunter)
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
